Doctor or CI?
by shadowchick28
Summary: Ray Burke finds the bug leaving both halstead brothers in peril. Please let me know what you think. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. The bug

**Thank you all so much for all of the views! I'm starting to get a hang of this fan fiction thing! Maybe?**

* * *

Doctor or CI?

Ray Burke and his two sons are sitting on the couch when Ray drops the remote in between the couch cushions.

"I'll get it pops." Timmy, Ray's oldest son said as he got up and started to search for the remote, instead he found the bug that Will had planted, for the FBI and Intelligence as a CI. Timmy plucked the bug off the couch cushion and smashed it with his boot.

"Did you find it?" Ray asked his son.

"No. I did find this." Timmy said handing the smashed bug to his father.

"Boys, go find me Will Halstead." Ray told his sons.

"Okay, but why do you want to see your doctor?" Tommy asked his father.

"I don't need a doctor, I need to deal with a problem." Ray snapped, as he shook his head at his son.

"Alright." Timmy told him, as both sons turned to leave.

"Alive." Ray added as his sons shut the door behind them. Timmy got into the driver's side of Ray's Black Mercedes and Tommy got in the passenger seat, and they headed over to Med.

After losing audio, The head FBI agent called the Intelligence Unit.

"Voight." Hank said into his cellphone.

"Evening Sargent, we have lost audio at Ray Burke's apartment." The agent said into her desk phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will's shift had just ended at the ED, and he was feeling exhausted.

"Have a good night, Maggie, See you soon, Nat." Will said as he kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the main doors of the ED and over to where his car was parked. He had just taken out his car keys when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Will hit the panic button on his keypad.

"Oh, Hi, Timmy, is your father doing okay?" Will asked him, relieved that it was just Ray's sons, and not someone who was trying to kill him.

"He's fine." Tommy told him.

"That's good, tell him to call if he has any more medical needs." Will told him turning back towards his vehicle.

"He sent us to come get you." Timmy snapped.

"I don't understand, why do I need to come with you, if your dad is fine?" will asked him.

"Let's go, Will." Tommy said as he gave Will a small push towards the car.

"Get in." Timmy snapped, but Will was hesitant, Tommy had enough and forcefully pushed Will into the back seat of the car.

"Will!" Natalie screamed as she, April, and Maggie came running out of the ED. The black mercede's sped off into the darkness.

Voight had just shut his office door to give himself more privacy.

"I'm calling you for I fear that Will Halstead has been compromised." She told him.

"I'll have to call you back." Voight said noticing that Jay's cell phone was ringing.

"Halstead." Jay said from his desk into his cell phone.

"Jay! Jay! You have to come…" Natalie said sobbing into her cell phone.

"Calm down, Nat, what's wrong?" He asked her starting to get a bad feeling that something horrible had happened.

"It's Will. He's been kidnapped!" Natalie said in between sobs.

"Oh crap, stay put, I'll be right there." Jay said as he ended the call, and grabbed his black, leather jacket.

"Jay, come here." Voight called out into the unit as he opened his office door.

"Can it wait Sarge?" I need to get over to med." Jay told him.

"It'll just take a minute." Voight told him as he motioned him into his office.

"Fine." Jay said Madly as he threw his jacket onto his desk and entered Voight's office.

"Shut the door, and have a seat." Voight to told him. Jay did as he was told.

"Show me your hands." Voight snapped.

"What? I'm not a suspect." Jay snapped as he kept his hands as far away from Voight as possible.

"Fine, have it your way." Voight said as he opened his office door.

"Antonio, come here for a second." Voight called over to where Antonio was looking at file folders on his desk.

"What's up, Sarge?" Antonio asked as he rose from his desk and walked into Voight's office.

"Shut the door." Voight ordered Antonio.

"Jay, I will give you one more chance, put your hands down on my desk." Voight told him, but still Jay refused.

"Cuff him." Voight snapped at Antonio.

"Is this really necessary?" Antonio asked Voight, not sure if he should disobey a direct order.

"We don't need a repeat of last time." Voight told Antonio.

"Come on Jay, I don't want to do this." Antonio told Jay.

"You don't have to." Jay argued.

"Halstead! It's your choice how we do this, you comply, or I will force you to." Antonio snapped. Antonio grabbed one of Jay's wrists and placed the silver bracelet over it then cuffed his other wrist.

"What are you doing? I need to save Will!" Jay snapped at Antonio and Voight.

"No, Jay, you are too close to this case." Voight said and Antonio turned to exit the office.

"You can't treat me like a prisoner! Will's life could be hanging in the balance, and you're handcuffing me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jay snapped, angrily. Voight just turned away from Jay and followed Antonio out of the office and locked the door behind him.

"What is going on in there?" Upton asked Voight.

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to find a CI that is compromised." Voight told them.

"Which CI?" Ruzek asked him, curiously.

"Will Halstead." Antonio said as the whole room fell silent.

"We are most likely dealing with Ray Burke, which means Will doesn't have much time left. We need to go to Med and start pounding the pavement." Voight snapped, as all the detectives grabbed their guns and jackets and left the precinct. They headed to their cars and split into assigned teams: Burgess and Awtwater, Upton and Ruzek, and Voight and Antonio.

"Just in case." Upton said as she stuck a gps tracker under the bumper of Jay's truck.

"Smart." Ruzek told her, as they got into Ruzek's car, and fell in line with the other two cars leaving the lot. Voight was the leader, then Awtwater and Burgess, and Upton and Ruzek made up the last vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mercedes had just parked outside of Ray Burke's apartment. Tommy opened the back door and pulled Wll out of the back seat, by his arm. And forced Will into Ray's apartment

"Hey Ray, are you having some more health problems?" Will asked him trying not to look suspicious.

"No actually we have a little problem don't we Will? Ray asked him.

"Well, if you are feeling okay then you don't need me here.." Will said turning towards the door, but Tommy blocked it.

"Go ahead and sit down, Will, there is no other place you need to be." Ray told him.

"I'm good." Will told him, starting to feel uneasy.

"I really suggest you hear what we have to say." Timmy said pointing to the love seat. Will finally complies and sits down across from Ray.

"So, why do you keep coming here, Will?" Tommy asked him.

"I'm your dad's doctor, he prefer's house calls." Will told him.

"Wrong answer. Load him into the car." Ray told his sons. Before he knew it, Will was being led down the back fire escape and down to the abandoned alley. Will saw that Ray had moved the Mercedes into the alley. Timmy forced Will into the back seat, Ray's son's got in on either side of will, and Ray sped off. What seemed like hours later Ray pulled up outside of a Warehouse.

Ray and his sons got out of the car, Will was wondering if he could make a break for it, but quickly decided to get out of the car and see what Ray wanted. Will turned towards Ray and felt the barrel of a gun jabbing him in the back.

"Come inside, Will." Ray told Will, who unwillingly followed Ray inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the CPD, Jay had gotten up out of the chair and tried the door, realizing the door was locked from the outside, Jay started frantically searching the top of the desk for anything he could pick both locks with. Luckily Jay got the cuffs off and the door open with a metal paper clip. After exiting the office, Jay grabs his jacket and heads out to his vehicle.

"Will? Are you okay? Where are you?" Jay asked into his cellphone after he saw his brother's name light up on the screen.

"He is for now, how much longer is up to you!" A familiar voice laughed into Will's cellphone.

"Tommy!" Where is my brother?" Jay snapped.

"I will tell you but only…" Tommy started to say but stopped mid sentence.

"If only what?" Jay asked him, angrily.

"You know what, I'll just tell you in person. Meet me at the parking lot on west third, but come alone. I see anyone else, I will kill your brother, got it?" Tommy asked him.

"I understand." Jay said as he ended the call and took off out of the parking lot and over to west third.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Tommy and Timmy had bound Will's hands behind his back and he was forced down onto a folding chair, and his ankles were bound to the chair legs with duct tape.

"What do you want?" Will asked starting to struggle to get his hands free.

"I know that your brother has been trying to make a case against me, and now I know he has you working for the Intelligence Unit!" Ray snapped.

"I'm just a ED Doctor, Jay is the Detective not me." Will told him.

"Drop the act, Halstead!" Timmy snapped.

"Speaking of Halsteads, Jay should be at the meeting spot by now." Tommy laughed as he left the warehouse.

"What do they know?" Ray demanded.

"I don't know, Ray, honestly." Will told him.

"You need to stop lying to me, boy." Ray snapped back.

"I'm not, I wouldn't lie to you Ray." Will told him.

"Really?" Ray laughed. Will wasn't sure what ray thought was so funny, but didn't dare to ask.

Back at the parking lot, Jay was standing by his black truck, stomping his foot against the dirt impatiently.

"Where is Will?" Jay demanded as Tommy pulled up next to him.

"Patience Jay." Tommy said as he got out of the car.

"Tell me where my brother is!" Jay snapped as he reached for his gun.

"Bad idea. You shoot me, you never find your brother!" Tommy laughed. Jay lowered his gun.

"Good choice. Give me your gun, 2-way radio, and your cell phone." Tommy said pointing his own gun directly at Jay.

"Here." Jay said as he handed Tommy the items he had asked for, then raised his arms in surrender. Tommy pinned Jays hands behind his back, and pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"Come on, man, you don't need to do this, I'm coming willingly." Jay told him as he felt Tommy wrap the tape tightly, around his wrists. He threw Jay's Radio, and cellphone in the dirt and locked Jay's gun in the hidden lock box in the glove box. Tommy opened the passenger side door, shoved Jay inside, slammed the door, got into the driver's seat and sped off.

Tommy had just pulled up outside of the warehouse and parked the car.

"Get out!" Tommy ordered Jay, who slowly got out of the car, just using his legs was difficult. Once he was out, Tommy grabbed Jay's bound wrists and forced him to walk into the warehouse. Jay saw Will, and tried to run over to him, but was jerked backwards.

"Glad you could join us Jay!" Ray laughed at him.

"Ray, I'm begging you, please let Will go, he has nothing to do with any of this. I'm here, let him go, I'm much more valuable to you than a ED doctor is." Jay said looking straight into Ray's eyes.

"Actually, you might be right, but you know what is even more valuable to me right now?" Ray asked him.

"No, what?" Jay asked him, fearing the answer.

"Watching you suffer!" Ray laughed as Timmy threw a hard punch at Will's torso!

"Stop! Please!" Jay said fighting against the tape that bound his hands.

"What? You want some too?" Tommy asked as he threw Jay down onto the concrete floor and kicked him in the side.

"Jay!" Will screamed.

"Shut up!" Timmy snapped.

"Ray. This is all on me, I chose to be a CI, no one made me…" Will started to say.

"Will, don't." Jay said trying to regain a breath from the hit he just took.

"I hate CI's especially ones that pretend to help me out just to get close to me!" Ray yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Will. Jay jumped up off the concrete floor and kicked the gun out of Ray's hand. The gun went off hitting Tommy in the arm.

"Damn it!" Tommy yelped.

"Bad move, Jay!" Ray said as he went to tend to his son. Timmy took over keeping Jay contained by holding a gun up to Will's head.

"You pull another stunt like that, and I'll kill you both! Will first, of course!" Timmy laughed.

"I will give you both one more chance to live, tell me what the Intelligence Unit knows." Ray said as he walked back over with Tommy whose arm was wrapped tightly with a shredded up piece of his shirt sleeve.

"They have been keeping me away from the case, he's my brother, why do you think I would be told anything?" Jay snapped at him.

"Timmy take Detective Halsted in the other room, I'm going to get the truth out of one of them!" Ray laughed, as Timmy forced Jay into another room, where he hit him over the head with a unidentifiable object, Jay hit the floor, unconscious. When Jay came to, his shirt had been ripped off and his hands were chained above his head. Jay had been in this position before, but was more concerned about what was happening to Will.

"I know you have been lying to me, I never thought you would pull a stunt like this! I always thought you were smarter than that!" Ray laughed.

"You're right, Ray. I'm sorry." Will told him, Just as Ray hit the floor.

"Dad! Dad! Tommy screamed getting Timmy's attention,

"I'll be right back, Jay." Timmy said as he ran into the other room.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked Will.

"He's having a heart attack, I need to call Dr. Rhodes." Will told him.

"No. you fix him." Tommy snapped as he cut Will free of the duct tape.

"I'm not a Cardiologist!" Will said as Tommy forced him down onto the floor next to their father. Will felt for a pulse, but could barely find one.

"He needs to go to Med." Will told them again.

"No. Help him!" Tommy snapped pointing a gun at Will.

"He's going to die, Tommy, I know you would rather save your father than torture us." Will told him.

"You're right." Tommy said as he re-bound Will's wrists and ankles after forcing him into the chair. Then Tommy and Timmy carried their dying father to out to the Mercedes, but he arrested before Tommy even turned the key in the ignition..

"Jay?" Will asked, hoping his brother could hear him.

"I'm here, Will." Jay told him.

"Are you hurt?" Will asked him.

"No. But Will we have to get out of here." Jay told him, struggling against the chains.

Minutes later, Tommy and Timmy stomped back in.

"How's Ray?" Will asked him.

"He's dead, and it's all your fault!" Tommy yelled at Will, while Timmy went in the other room.

"I told you, I'd be back, Jay." Timmy said wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry about your dad." Jay told him, knowing he had just made a huge mistake. Jay heard Will screaming in the other room.

"Tommy, please, let Will go, You can torture me all you want, I'm the one who made Will be a CI, I gave him no choice." Jay told him.

"That doesn't change anything!" Tommy snapped as he started punching Jay.

"Please." Jay said again. Just then Jay and Will heard three cars pull up out front.

"How did they find us? What did you do, Jay?" Timmy yelled as he pointed his gun at Jay.

"Chicago Police!" Voight and Antonio said as they both kicked in the door. Awtwater went after Tommy, and Burgess freed Will.

"Is Jay okay?" Will asked her anxiously.

"He'll be fine, We need to get you checked out at Med." Burgess told him. Trying to lead Will towards the door, But Will ran around her and over to the room, Timmy was holding Jay in.

"Search the building." Voight ordered. Tommy shut the door and padlocked it from the inside.

"Jay!" Will screamed as he hit the metal door.

"Sounds like the Calvary is here, too bad they can't save you!" Timmy laughed as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Do it, I dare you!" Jay snapped as he fought the chains.

"Where's the fun in that?" Timmy laughed as he took his belt off and started whipping Jay with it. Jay was trying not to yell, but each lash stung his whole body.

"That all you got!" Jay taunted.

"We have to get thru this door." Voight said madly.

"I have an idea." Will told him.

"Timmy! It's my fault Ray is dead, come torture me, torturing someone who has nothing to do with this makes you a coward!" Will yelled Thru the door.

"I know there are armed cops out there, I will only open the door if just you come in." Timmy yelled back.

"No." Voight told Will.

"Please." Will begged.

"Fine. But you'll need this." Antonio said as he took his vest off and put it on Will.

"Alright. It's just me, open the door." Will snapped. Before he knew it Timmy had opened the door and pulled will inside.

"Great! Why did you do that?" Ruzek snapped at Antonio.

"What would you have done?" Antonio snapped back.

Back in the room, Timmy threw Will up against the metal door, it stung, but he knew he had to save Jay. He closed his eyes and waited for Timmy to reach for his arm. When he did, Will's eyes flew open and he punched Timmy in the nose. Timmy stumbled back, giving Will just enough time to unbolt the metal door and open it for Voight and Antonio.

"That was impressive. But stupid!" Jay laughed at Will as Antonio unchained Jay's hands.

'I learned from the best." Will laughed, just as Jay fell to the ground.

"Jay!" Will screamed as he swooped down by Jay's side. The sounds started to muffle as both Halsteads fell unconscious.

Minutes later, two ambulances pulled up outside of the warehouse and both brothers were taken out to the ambulances on stretchers.


	2. Car-jacked

Car-jacked

"He got away, Sarge." Atwater said as she re-entered the warehouse.

"Damn it!" Voight yelled as he watched Antonio signal the ambulances to go.

"Get over it Chicago Med, NOW!" Voight said as he ran out to his vehicle.

"On it, Sarge."Atwater said as he reached into his pocket for his car keys.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Adam asked him.

"Excuse me, are you saying this is my fault?" Kevin asked him, madly.

"Adam!" Hallie snapped at him.

"What? He is the reason we lost our suspect!" Adam said, hitting his hand against the metal door.

"Whatever. Let's go Kev." Kim said pulling him towards the door.

"Hold on a sec." He said as he decked Adam in the face.

"Now we can go." Kevin said turning towards the door.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Adam yelled as he went after Kevin, and the two began to brawl.

"Adam! Kevin! Knock it off! Hallie snapped as she threw Adam to the floor, while Kim did the same to Kevin.

"What the hell?" Adam snapped at Hallie.

"We need to be…" Hallie started to say, but heard the dispatcher come across her radio.

"Come on, we need to go!" Antonio snapped as he entered the warehouse, but went silent.

"10-4 Ambulance 51's GPS has gone off line, at the corner of West and Elm."

"We are closest, rolling to location now, copy 10-4." Hallie said into her two-way radio.

"Copy 10-4" the female operator said into her set, as she Adam, and Antonio ran out to their assigned car, while Kevin and Kim got into theirs.

"One minute out, hang on Jay." The female paramedic said as she watched his vitals.

"We're here." The male paramedic said as he pulled up the ambo outside of the ED.

"What do we got?" Maggie asked, then realized who it was.

"Dr. Manning trauma three, Dr Choi, another ambulance is on it's way.

"Why aren't you having Natalie take it?" Ethan asked Maggie curiously.

"She can't." Maggie told snapped.

"Why?" Ethan asked her.

"It's Will." Maggie said weakly. Ethan went silent, and waited anxiously for the ambulance to arrive.

"Help me transfer...one...two...three." Natalie said as she looked at Jay's bare chest.

"April, CBC, CMP, CRP, and a CT of the abdomen." Natalie told her.

"On it." April said as was starting an IV when Jay's eyes flew open, and he jumped up.

"Jay. Jay, It's okay, calm down, please." Natalie told him.

"Sorry." He said as he started to settle down and let April start his IV.

"Where's Will?" Jay asked her.

"He's not here, he must be coming in another ambulance…." Natalie started to say, but Maggie motioned her out to the nurse's station.

"I'll be right back, Jay." Natalie said as she left the room.


	3. What do you want?

What do you want?

"Nat, Voight wants to talk to you." Maggie said as she pointed to the waiting room.

"Hank. Is Will okay?" Natalie asked him, anxiously.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Hank told her.

"Where is he? Jay is here, where is Will?" Natalie asked him, started to get worried.

"The ambulance he was in...We lost contact and the GPS is off." Voight said, seeing the tears roll down Natalie's cheeks.

"I'll find him, I promise." Hank told her, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. Natalie knew that he couldn't actually "promise" her anything, but she needed the comfort right now.

Back at the scene the detectives pulled up, and they found Sylvie and Foster tied to a power pole with gags in their mouths.

"What happened?" Hailey asked as she un-gagged Sylvie and Antonio helped free Foster.

"We were headed straight to med, when we were boxed in by two large panel vans. Several masked males jumped out and pulled guns on us." Sylvie told them.

"They have Will, we couldn't keep them from getting to him, we are really sorry." Foster said sadly.

"Hey Sarge, Will isn't here, the paramedics say that he was forced into a panel van." Hailey said across her radio.

"What?" Natalie said hearing what Hailey had just said.

"Alright, this is top priority, follow any and all leads. We will find Will Halstead." Voight snapped.

"On it, Sarge." Antonio said as they made sure Sylvie and Foster were okay to get back to the firehouse before getting into their assigned vehicles and headed back to the precinct.

Will opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in the ambo.

"Hello sleeping beauty, was wondering when you would wake up!" one of the males laughed at him.

"Who are you?" Will asked him.

"That's not important." He told Will.

"Actually it is, if I'm being kidnapped, again, I want to know why and by who." Will snapped.

"We don't always get what we want." another male laughed at him. Will went to talk, when a cloth was forced into his mouth and he realized his wrists and ankles were bound.

"I like you better when you were asleep." The first male, said seeing the panic on Will's face.

"Don't worry, Halstead, we are almost there." The driver of the panel van said as he glanced back in the mirror. Will started to struggle.

"Stop struggling, you aren't getting free." The first male told Will, as he felt the vehicle stop.

"Let's go, Halstead." The driver said as he got out of the driver's seat and slid open the back door, and through him over his shoulder like his weight didn't matter. Will watched as he was carried inside. He had no idea where he was or why, but he was about to find out.


	4. Another mystery

Another mystery

"Do you work for Ray Burke?" Will asked when they dropped him down on the carpeted floor and removed the gag.

"Ray Burke? Why would you ask me that?" the driver snapped at him.

"That's why I'm here, right?" Will asked, curiously.

"You are here as bait." One of them laughed at him. Will wanted to ask more questions but stayed silent.

"What, Halstead? Out of things to say?" The driver laughed at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the precinct, the detectives had just pulled into the employee parking lot.

"No you don't." Hallie snapped as Adam lunged at Kevin.

"Can't you two just cool it? For like ten seconds? We need to concentrate on finding Will!" Kim said, frustrated as she pushed past them.

"Do I even want to know?" Antonio asked the three other detectives.

"Probably not." Hallie said as she nudged Ruzek inside and upstairs.

"You need to stop always…" Adam started to say, but stopped mid-sentence.

"I don't always what?" Hallie snapped at him.

"Hold that thought, Hails." He told her.

"Excuse me?" Hallie said, offended that he had used her nickname in a verbal fight between them.

"I don't know why i saw this sooner." Adam said as Antonio and Kevin entered the Intelligence Unit.

"What did you find?" Antonio asked curiously.

"I saw Kim going through the footage from ambo 51, and if you look closely, you will see this." Adam said enlarging the image.

"Tommy Burke?" Kim said, frustrated that She didn't catch something that obvious.

"If Tommy is there hiding behind that building, then who has Will?" Hallie asked the detectives.

"Maybe a rival?" Antonio asked the room.

"Run with it." Voight said as he was coming in off the top stair and overheard the other detectives.

"On it, Sarge, Antonio said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Take Burgess with you. Upton, Ruzek, Atwater come join me in my office, we need to talk." Voight said motioning the three of them towards his office.

"Got it, Sarge." Kim said as she and Antonio headed down the stairs and out to Antonio's car.

"Shut the door, and have a seat." Voight said as the three of them entered the office.

"First of all, you know I do not tolerate relationships in my unit…." Voight started to say.

"Sar…" Hallie started to say, but got cut off.

"Second, Kevin do I need to kick you out of my unit?" Voight asked him, locking eyes.

"No, Sarge." Kevin told him.

"Good. Now I don't want to see anymore fighting, arguing, or bickering in my Unit." Voight snapped.

"Got it, Sarge." Adam and Kevin said in unison.

"And Hallie, if they start to fight, please don't get in the middle, I don't want you getting hurt." Voight told her.

"Alright, Sarge." Hallie told him.

"Good. You all can leave, go pound the pavement!" Voight commanded as Ruzek opened the door and Atwater and Hallie followed him out of the office.


	5. Motives

Motives

"You can stop struggling, anytime now, all you're doing is amusing me!" The driver laughed at him.

"Glad you find my suffering, amusing." Will said sarcastically.

"This is not suffering, but now that you mention it, Tommy will still pay the ransom if you are bruised and bleeding" The driver laughed at him.

"They arrested both Burke brothers." Will snapped as the duct tape was cut off his ankles and he was forced to his feet.

"Are you sure about that?" Tommy asked as he entered the room with a large black, duffel bag.

"How are you here? I thought you got arrested." Will asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"As you already know the Intelligence unit is useless!" Tommy laughed at Will.

"Excuse me, my brother is a part of that Unit." Will snapped, trying to lunge at him.

"And look where it got him." Tommy laughed.

"Just tell me why you are here," Will said, locking eyes with Tommy.

"I'm offended. No glad to see you again? Tommy asked him, sarcastically.

"Are you feeling any better?" Natalie asked Jay, as she entered his E.D. room.

"Much, thanks." Jay told her.

"Amazing what pain meds can do, huh?" He said with a smile, as he tried to sit up, but felt an instant burst of pain and fell back onto the pillow.

"Damn, that hurts!" Jay said as he reached for his chest.

"One of these slashes have split open, get me a suture kit and 50 of Fentanyl." Natalie told April.

"On it, Dr. Manning." April said as she dashed to the supply closet and grabbed a suture kit.

"I need to go." Jay said trying to sit up again.

"No. Jay, you are in no condition to leave the E.D." Natalie said watching the crimson color seeping through the white blanket that was covering him.

"Here." April said as she handed the suture kit to Natalie.

"Thanks. Push the Fentanyl." Natalie said as she slid on a pair of exam gloves and opened the suture kit.

"Here we go." Natalie said as she cleaned the slash, and discovered it was deeper than she thought it was.

"Jay, it's a little deeper than I thought it was, i'm going to go get Dr. Rhodes." Natalie said as she took off her gloves and threw them into the trash can by the door.

"Thanks, Nat, but I'm fine." Jay said, trying one more time to sit up, but this time Natalie pushed him gently back.

"Jay, don't make me call Security." Natalie said as she turned back towards him.

"Do you even care about Will?" Jay asked her, avoiding eye contact.

"You know that i do! Why on earth would you ask me that!" Natalie asked him, starting to raise her voice.

"Is everything alright in here, Dr. Manning?" Connor asked as he entered the room, to see what was upsetting her.

"Everything is fine, Dr. Rhodes, Jay is just being stubborn." Natalie said still hurt by Jay's accusation.

"Aren't all Halsteads." Connor said with a laugh, and was met by an intense glare from Jay.

"You are actually who I was coming to see." Natalie told him as she slipped on a pair of exam gloves and Connor did the same.

"What can I help you with?" He asked her, curiously.

"This slash is deeper than I thought it was, I'm afraid my stitches aren't going to hold." Natalie said pointing to Jay's chest.

"I think you're right, get him ready for surgery." Connor said as he turned to leave the room. He was almost out to the nurses station when he heard Jay's monitors going crazy!

"We need a crash cart in here!" Natalie yelled out into the E.D. Connor went running over to where they kept the crash cart and rushed it back over to Jay's room.


	6. Underpaid Ransom

nderpaid Ransom

Hailey and Adam pulled up outside of Chicago Med. Adam barely had the car parked when Hailey went bursting through the E.D. doors.

"What room is Jay in?" She asked Maggie anxiously, as she approached the nurse's station.

"You're going to have to wait in the waiting room." Maggie said ushering her towards the waiting area.

"What is going on, Maggie?" Hailey asked her.

"He went into Cardiac Arrest, they are working on him, right now." Maggie said sadly.

"I'll let you know when you can see him.

"Hailey. Aren't we supposed to be back talking to Jay?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, but they are trying to resuscitate him at the moment." Hailey said tears forming in her eyes.

"He'll be okay, this is Jay we are talking about, he's too stubborn to die." Adam said trying to make Hailey laugh.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better, but we all know the risk we take everytime we put our badges on….Some go home, some never do." Hailey said holding her head in her hands.

"Welcome back." Connor said with a smile, as Jay's eyes flickered open.

"My chest hurts." Jay said weakly.

"I know buddy, we are headed up to the O.R. and I am going to get the problem fixed. Whatever it takes, Jay, we are not losing you. Let's move." Connor said as Jay was quickly wheeled out of the room and taken to the elevators.

"Take a seat, Halstead." The driver said forcing Will down onto a metal folding chair.

"Do you have it?" One of the males barked at Tommy.

"Here." Tommy said handing him the duffel bag.

"I said 100K." The male said raising the gun to Tommy.

"I have the other 50K in my trunk. Hand over Will and I will get it for you." Tommy told him.

"That's not how this works." the driver snapped, holding a knife up to Will's neck.

"Go get it, and hurry!" The first male snapped at Tommy.

"If you hurt him, there's no deal." Tommy snapped.

"I'm losing my patience he said as he started to press the cold piece of metal into Will's skin. Tommy could see the pain in Will's eyes and quickly ran out of the building and out to his car.

"Here." He said handing the male another duffel bag.

"It's all here." The male told the driver.

"Take him. Before I change my mind!" The driver snapped as he dropped the knife and yanked Will out of the chair.

"Let's go, Will." Tommy said as he forced him out to his car.

"Watch out!" Will yelled as he tackled Tommy to the ground taking the bullet that was meant for him.

"Damn it!" One of the males yelled about to fire his gun again, when Kevin, Kim, and Antonio pulled up outside of the building, weapons at the ready. The other males and the drivers immediately scattered, jumped in their two panel van and sped off.

"Will!" Kim yelled as she ran over and unbound his hands.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tommy snapped at Will, while Antonio and Kevin cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Believe it or not, I actually care about others safety." Will said weakly.

"Get him out of here!" Voight commanded as he pulled up outside.

"10-4 roll an ambo to my location, civilian in need of attention." Voight said into his two-way radio.

"Copy 10-4." The male operator said into his headset.

"Will, stay with me!" Kim said as she tried to keep him from closing his eyes.

"Where was he hit?" Antonio asked as he came up behind them.


	7. Barely hanging on

Barely hanging on

"I can't tell, there's too much blood." Kim said as she took off her jacket and pressed down on Will's torso, where she thought he might have been shot at.

"Where is that ambulance?" Voight asked madly into his radio.

"E.T.A is two minutes." the operator said into her headset, realizing that if he didn't follow code that there was a real problem, and she wished that there was someway she could help him.

"Hang in there Will, help is on the way." Voight said as he kneeled down next to him.

"Is Jay okay?" Will asked weakly.

"He's being treated at Chicago Med as we speak." Voight told him.

"Can you call and check on him, please?" Will said tugging on Voight's arm.

"Alright, kid. Just hang in there, okay." He told Will, who gave him a small nod.

"Hey Sarge." Hailey said into her cellphone after realizing that it was Voight.

"What is Jay's condition?" He asked her, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

"It's not looking good, Sarge, he's still in surgery." Hailey told him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Keep me posted." Voight said then ended the call.

"They are working on him, he should be okay." Voight told him with a smile.

"Please don't sugarcoat this, I know that Jay suffered some major injuries." Will told him weakly.

"I will let you know more when you aren't bleeding out on the ground." Voight said just as ambulance 51 pulled up.

"Deal." Will said with a gravely laugh. Voight and Antonio helped lift Will onto the stretcher and over to the ambulance.

"What are we dealing with?" Sylvie asked Voight.

"GSW, but not sure where the bullet actually penetrated." Voight told her.

"Thanks, we can take it from here." Sylvie said trying to assure Voight that they could get Will safely to Med this time.

"Go with him, Antonio, I have some loose ends I need to tie up here." Voight instructed.

"On it, Sarge." Antonio said as he slid in next to Foster, and Sylvie took off lights and sirens to Chicago Med.

"Incoming!" Maggie hollered into the E.D. as the ambulance pulled in.

"Dr. Manning, Dr. Choi take him back to bagded." Maggie instructed. Natalie so the amount of blood.

"It's going to be okay, Will, I'm not going to let you die, you hear me?" She said in a demanding tone.

"Transfer on my count. One...two...three." Dr. Choi said as they all helped transfer Will from the stretcher to the hospital bed. Will moaned as his body hit the other bed.

"Get him changed into a gown, we will be right back." Natalie said as she and Ethan pulled the curtain and walked over to the nurse's station where they found a exasthasted Connor leaning on the nurse's station.

"How did the surgery go?' Natalie asked him, anxiously.


	8. Helping the other Halstead

Helping the other Halstead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:** "Do I need to answer that?" He asked with a sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Natalie asked him.

"He tried to die on me three times! I was able to fix the damage, but to be honest, I don't know if his body can take much more damage." Connor told her as he headed into the staff lounge to get a hot, cup of coffee, which he gratefully deserved.

"How's he doing? Natalie asked as she and Dr. Choi entered the room.

"His stats are stable, I got in a I.V. but…." April started to say, just as Will started to seize.

"10 of Ativan." Natalie ordered April, who quickly pushed it through Will's I.V. Will's body stopped convulsing and went limp.

"The bullet is right above the heart." April told her. Panic washed over everyone's faces.

"Dr. Rhodes!" Natalie yelled as she burst into the staff lounge.

"Will, needs you." Natalie said tears forming in her eyes.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Connor asked her.

"They found where the bullet penetrated, it's right above his heart." Natalie said gasping for air.

"Take a breath, Natalie. I am going to get ready, get him to the Hybrid O.R." Connor said as he poured his coffee out in the sink, and through away the foam cup, and ran towards the Hybrid O.R.

"Let's move." Natalie said as she re entered the room. We are headed to the Hybrid O.R."

" April call Anesthesia." Ethan told her.

"Got it, Dr. Choi." She said as she rushed out to the nurse's station and grabbed the phone and call the anesthesiology department, then ended the call.

"They will be right down." April told Dr. Choi.

"Maggie. I need you to scrub in!" Connor hollered out to the charge nurse.

"I got this, go." April told her as she took over Maggie's duties. After Will was given the anesthesia, Connor and Maggie entered in their surgical attire.

"Just had to be like your brother." Connor laughed a cool laugh, as he started the procedure. Natalie and Ethan waited by the nurse's station.

"Come on, Natalie, this could take a while, you should go take a break. I'll cover for you." Ethan told her.

"A break? I can't take a break knowing that Will could be dying as we speak." Natalie said tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"At least take a five minute break, let's go get a coffee." Ethan suggested.

"Okay, five minutes." Natalie said as she followed Ethan down to the cafeteria.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down across from Natalie at a small table.

"For what?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Always knowing when I need to take a break, before I do." She said with a small smile.

"You know I'll always be there for, Natalie." He said returning the smile.

"I'm trying to figure out how I let this happen to Will and Jay. Why wasn't I there?" Natalie asked him.

"He was trying to protect you, Natalie, you can't blame yourself." Ethan told her as they finished their coffee's and headed back to the E.D

 **ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:**


End file.
